When a conventional mobile terminal receives an incoming call, a full-screen incoming call interface generally pops up, where the incoming call interface displays information (such as a name and a portrait) of a caller and operation buttons (such as an answering button and a rejection button), as shown in FIG. 1, and a user can process the incoming call through the incoming call interface.
The conventional mobile terminal generally has multiple types of applications (such as a short message service application and a game application), and the user can send and receive a short message service message, play a game, or the like by using the mobile terminal.
In practice, the inventor finds that the existing technology has at least the following problem. When a user uses an application in a mobile terminal, if the mobile terminal receives an incoming call, the mobile terminal immediately displays in full screen mode an incoming call interface; as a result, the application being used by the user is interrupted, which is abrupt and intrusive to the user.
Therefore, a new technical solution needs to be put forward, so as to solve the foregoing technical problem.